A detection and ranging system and other sensors onboard an airborne vehicle may be used to obtain weather information in an immediate environment of the system. For example, an on-board weather radar system may be configured to provide radar reflectivity data indicative of weather ahead of an aircraft within the range of a radar sensor of the system. The weather information can include, for example, information about a detectable weather phenomena, such as, but not limited to, convective weather cells, turbulence regions, clouds, precipitation, hail, snow, icing conditions, wind shear, and the like.